The Patient-Reported Outcomes, Survey, and Population Research (PROSPR) shared resource is a centralized source of expertise in the science of collecting and managing participant-reported outcome (PRO) and behavioral data. These data are important in many treatment trials (e.g., to evaluate the impact of treatment on quality of life and symptoms), survivorship studies, and in cancer prevention research. The PROSPR offers services in 3 areas: research support services, which have seen a 100% increase in utilization over the past 5 years, data support services (12% increase), and fitness and body composition testing (new service in 2011). PROSPR has access to a SQL server, as well as equipment for testing fitness and body composition (Hologic bone densitometer, Biodex for measuring strength, 3 metabolic carts, 3 ECGs, 2 cycle ergometers, 1 treadmill, a perometer, and a bank of 150 actigraphs). In the past 5 years, the PROSPR facility has served 112 investigators in 17 programs. PROSPR has facilitated 47 publications with articles appearing in JAMA and J Clin Oncol. Center members with peer-reviewed funding account for 80% of users, and 32% of total costs are requested from the CCSG. The institution has provided $431,072 in financial support for the shared resource since 2008 for operational costs and for equipment, including an HP server, 3 Dell precision workstations, and 150GT3XE-plus triaxial activity monitors. In addition, the fitness and body composition equipment was purchased by the institution. Over the next 5 years, PROSPR will improve its expertise and expand services in design and data management for computer-assisted data collection (e.g., ecological momentary assessment, computer adaptive testing, and internet-based surveys) and expand its expertise in body composition testing.